fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chain Letters (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
Chain Letters is a British television game show produced by Tyne Tees. The show was filmed at their City Road studios in Newcastle Upon Tyne and first broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom from 7 September 1987 to 6 July 1990, then again from 2 January 1995 to 25 April 1997. The show itself was based on a failed 1985 American game show pilot of the same name hosted by Jim Peck. Three contestants competed to win money by changing letters in words to form new words. Its original host was Jeremy Beadle, followed by Andrew O'Connor, Allan Stewart, Ted Robbins, Vince Henderson and Dave Spikey. A computer named Wordsworth generated words and checked their validity, and occasionally provided the host with definitions of unusual words that came up during the game. On Sept. 10, 2016, Buena Vista Productions announced plans of reviving the series for MyTV to add for their daytime schedule. Unfortunately, the pilot was passed in favor of Lucky Numbers, but Buena Vista decided to instead develop the series for syndication with Colin Mochrie as the host, and Andrew O'Connor (who was the first host of the British series from 1988-89) as the executive producer of the series. Show's Theme The thing that stood out on the game show is the show's theme: Take a word, change a letter Do it again, and you got a chain That's how you play... Chain Letters! Chain Letters! Whoa... Chain Letters! Gameplay Round 1-- Chain Letters The first round was entitled Chain Letters. Each contestant chose one of four hidden four-letter words and had 45 seconds to create as long a chain as possible by changing one letter at a time. Proper nouns and plurals were not allowed, and the contestant could not change the same letter position on consecutive plays. (E.g. SALE to MALE to MILE was allowed, but SALE to MALE to TALE was not.) Each valid word added $5 to the contestant's score. Words had to appear in the Webster Dictionary in order to be valid. At each step, the contestant had to call out both the letter being changed and its replacement, then say and spell the new word. If a word was invalid, the letter change was undone. Round 2-- Booby Trap Contestants played in descending order of their scores from Round 1. The contestant in control chose one four-letter word from a group of four, then selected one letter to change. Both opponents then secretly wrote down their predictions of the word they thought the contestant would make. The contestant then changed the letter, and won $10 if the new word did not match either opponent's prediction. The contestant could then change the word up to twice more for higher stakes, with the opponents' predictions staying the same on each attempt. If the new word matched a prediction at any time, the opponent received the money at stake instead, and the contestant forfeited it and ended their turn. Both opponents won the money if each of their predictions were correct, or if the contestant formed an illegal word. After the first or second word, the contestant could end their turn and take the money. The money at stake doubled on the second and third words, to a maximum of $40. Beyond this point, every word added $10 to the stakes, for a maximum of $30. Round 3-- Chaingang One contestant was given a four-letter word and had to change one letter to form a new word, which was then given to the next contestant in line. Each valid word awarded $5, and each invalid word deducted the same amount. If a contestant formed a word that could not be changed by either opponent, they won an additional $10 and received a new word. The round ended after 60 seconds. Final Round-- Tie the Leader A five-letter word was displayed, with a plus sign at the left end and a minus sign at the right. The host read a toss-up clue whose answer differed from the displayed word by one letter. The change that needed to be made was displayed when a contestant buzzed-in. If a letter was highlighted, it needed to be changed. The plus and minus signs indicated that a letter had to be added or removed, respectively, without changing the order of the others. Answers could be three, four, or five letters in length. Buzzing-in also stopped a randomiser that determined the value of the word: $10, $20, $30, or "Tie," which if hit by the second- or third-place contestant, immediately increased their score to match that of the leader. An incorrect answer gave the opponents a chance to buzz-in. When the round ended, the contestant in the lead won the game and advanced to the bonus round. All three contestants kept whatever money they had earned in the game. Bonus Round-- Superchain The contestant was shown a four-letter word with one letter highlighted, and had to change that letter to form a new word. If they passed or gave an invalid word, a different letter would be highlighted. The contestant won $50 for each new word formed, or $10,000 for making 10 changes in 60 seconds. Category:Game shows Category:Buena Vista Production Category:Buena Vista Television Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Syndication